The aspects of the disclosed embodiments concern a system for managing failures in the electric power network of avionic equipment. This system makes it possible to tell whether electric power failures are short or long, and to turn off the onboard computer when the failure is long. The aspects of the disclosed embodiments also concern a process used by this system.
The system has applications in the field of aeronautics, especially in the field of managing electric power onboard an aircraft.